Happy Ending
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: Nick and Rochelle get the happy ending they wanted.


Nick lay on the floor; his head was flooded with thoughts as he tried his best to ignore the infected around him, thumping him with their rotted fists.

First thought: '_The bastards have left me. To die'_

Second thought: '_I wish I had stayed in Las Vegas'_

Third thought: '_If I die now…I'll never be able to tell her…god how I wish one of them would come back for me.'_

"I CANT DO THIS ON MY OWN! GIMME SOME HELP!" He yelled for the fifth time he had been lying there but still no one came into his sights.

He gave up, laying his head back and letting his eyes close.

Slowly the blackness began to creep in and he could hardly feel the zombies battering his sides and stomach.

Suddenly he felt himself being yanked up by a warm, soft hand. Letting his eyes open, he saw Rochelle blood splattered all over her face and shirt as she decapitated some infected giving the two of them some breathing space. Nick stared at her in shock

"What you think I was gonna leave you behind?" she yelled over the sounds of the helicopter that was near by

"Too be honest...yeah I did!" Nick shouted back. Rochelle grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the helicopter dropping her axe as she did.

"Shit!" Rochelle shouted as she tumbled down to the ground smacking her head off the pavement and pulling Nick down with her. Nick immediately got back to his feet and began running to the helicopter, his adrenaline was really kicking in now.

As he approached the helicopter he realized one face was missing from the team…

_Hmm Ellis…Coach and….SHIT ROCHELLE!_

His mind was shouting at him for being such a fool, for leaving the one he cared about behind. He instantly turned back around and started to run back for Rochelle.

"What the hell are you doin'!" he heard Coach's booming voice shout

He ignored him and kept running until he got to Rochelle. He head seemed to have hit the floor hard because there was blood strolling down her plump cheeks.

As Nick was running over to her, a little pink body threw itself his way, gripping his face and yanking him left and right.

"GET OFF!" Nick yelled trying to pray the jockey's hands away from his face.

Suddenly he lost his footing and tripped over landing on his stomach next to Rochelle.

"Rochelle!" He yelled shaking her with one of his hands. When she didn't wake up he tried to get up just to regret his actions. He couldn't get up! They were both stuck.

Then Nick felt a horrible burning pain underneath him. He cursed loudly and looked at the green acid underneath him.

He let his eyes close again, really thinking that was the end. Rochelle opened her eyes her head was pounding with pain. Nick also opened his eyes when he felt her breath on his face

"Rochelle…" he whispered smiling a bit as his vision was starting to turn black

"Nick..?" she whispered back slightly smiling herself. Nick slowly put his hand over her's making her blush just ever so slightly.

They both laughed quietly not really knowing what was funny.

"I'm sorry…" Nick whispered before closing his eyes again.

"No…I'm sorry" Rochelle said and closed her eyes also, expecting the worse.

Suddenly Rochelle felt herself being scooped up from the floor and carried towards the helicopter. She let herself drift away into a deep sleep in the strong arms of Coach.

**LEFT 4 DEAD**

Rochelle woke; her tired eyes scanned the back of the helicopter. She sat up feeling just a bit of pain in her back.

There was Coach sitting in one corner and Ellis in the other.

Rochelle felt the fresh tears sting her eyes as she had found no sight of Nick. Then there was a groaning noise next to her. She smiled and slid her gaze to the side of her where Nick was lying looking terribly beaten

"Nick!" She yelled. She felt so happy, so relived. Nick sat up immediately almost as if he was scared something had happened to her. His eyes were wide

"Rochelle!" he shouted back. Rochelle wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Nick full on blushed.

"You're okay" she whispered in his ear letting tears roll down her face. Nick slowly moved his arms around her and smiled

"Yeah…but more importantly…" he made sure Coach and Ellis couldn't hear and said quietly so only Rochelle could hear "you're okay"

Rochelle let herself cry out loud.

"Hey its okay, we're all fine" Coach said from the corner he was sitting in. Rochelle smiled at him

"Y...Yeah I know, I'm just so glad"

She tensed as she felt Nick's hand come up to her face and wipe the tears away.

"Just think Ro, we'll be back to normal soon" Ellis chimed making Rochelle chuckle

"Sweetie I think our lives will be just a little different after all this"

Nick pulled out of the hug and rubbed the back of his head

"Ro…I need to tell you something" he said glancing at Coach and Ellis who were both staring at them

Rochelle nodded "Go ahead then" she smiled

He pointed at Coach and Ellis "in private"

Coach and Ellis smiled at each other and looked away from Nick and Ro

"Okay so what is it?" she asked. Nick blushed and looked down at his hands

"I…I…god why is this so hard to say? I l…ove you"

Rochelle smiled "You mean you have a crush on me?"

Nick laughed "Ro I'm thirty-five years of age I should know the difference between a crush and love."

"Well…Oh what the heck who am I kidding? I love you too Nick! That biker dude may be very hot but grah…not as hot as you"

Nick smirked "so I'm the hot one now?"

"You sure are"

Nick entwined their fingers together and looked her in the eyes

"Anyways" she said blushing "I-I think we owe Coach and Ellis a huge-"she was cut off by Nick's lips meeting her's

She pulled back smiling

"Wow Nick you're a real charmer huh? You don't take the woman you date out for dinner before you kiss them? You just go in for the kill?"

Nick nodded smirking "Sweetheart you're the lucky one it's usually the girl who kisses me first."

Rochelle laughed sitting back against the wall

"Well at least something good came out of this apocalypse"


End file.
